Attention
by Random Dice
Summary: "Mom? Emma?" "No!" Emma cried out as she opened her eyes and saw Regina sit up and turn towards the door, the Mother in her instantly coming to life. The blonde pounded her fists on the bed underneath her and tears gathered in her eyes at being so close to having all her tension melt away under Regina's unsurprisingly magical tongue. "Yes Henry?"


**Title:**Attention**  
Fandom:**Once Upon a Time**  
Pairings:**Swan Queen**  
Rating:**T**  
Spoilers:**No.**  
Summary:**"Mom? Emma?" "No!" Emma cried out as she opened her eyes and saw Regina sit up and turn towards the door, the Mother in her instantly coming to life. The blonde pounded her fists on the bed underneath her and tears gathered in her eyes at being so close to having all her tension melt away under Regina's unsurprisingly magical tongue. "Yes Henry?"  
**Author's Note:**My birthday is on Tuesday so I figured I'd surprise you all by finishing all my prompts. Prompt from Tumblr: _What if Henry deliberately cockblocked Emma and Regina, for whatever reason?_  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

/

"Don't stop." Emma panted as Regina kissed down her body, her nimble fingers danced over her flesh, teasing the skin and leaving goose bumps in their wake. The brunette paced herself, content with sending her blonde lover into a fevered state that only she herself could satisfy. A rose colored tongue peeked from behind plump lips and swirled in an achingly slow circle around the pale woman's navel. Emma's breath hitched as her body reacted to the other woman's touch. "Don't you dare stop now."

Emma could feel Regina smirk as she pressed a kiss to the blonde's hip. "I don't plan on it, my dear." The blonde squeezed her eyes closed as a moan escaped her and threaded her fingers into the silk that was Regina's hair. With her head thrown back, Emma couldn't see Regina descend onto her, but the breath from the other woman had her on edg-

_Knock knock knock._

"Mom? Emma?"

"No!" Emma cried out as she opened her eyes and saw Regina sit up and turn towards the door, the Mother in her instantly coming to life. The blonde pounded her fists on the bed underneath her and tears gathered in her eyes at being so close to having all her tension melt away under Regina's unsurprisingly magical tongue.

"Yes Henry?" Regina called as she stood and picked up her robe, slipping it on as she made her way to the door. She bent down, clutching Emma's sleep shirt when she came back up and she tossed it to the frustrated blonde still spread on the bed. "Dress, dear. We don't need to traumatize our son anymore than necessary."

Emma grumbled, but did as she was told and dressed. She shifted uncomfortably as the shirt material rubbed against her hardened nipples.

"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you and Emma tonight?" The boy was wrapped in his favorite blanket, a scared expression etched on his features, and if that wasn't enough for Regina to let their son into their bed, almost completely hidden by his blanket Henry had his fingers tightly wrapped around a stuffed pig from when he was much younger than he was now.

"Of course, sweetheart." Regina moved to the side and Henry ran past her to fling himself into the middle of the bed. He grinned up at Emma, a gesture which the sexually frustrated woman halfheartedly returned. Regina followed him back, turning the lights off as she went. She took her usual side and smiled when Henry curled himself into her side.

"Night Mom. Night Emma."

"Good night, Henry." Regina whispered and kissed his hair.

"Yeah, yeah kid." Emma rolled her eyes, but didn't dare say anything until she knew he was asleep for sure. "Regina, he needs to sleep in his own bed."

Regina shot her a look and pulled Henry closer to her being. "He's allowed to sleep in here every now and then."

Emma sat up and threw her arms in the air. "This is the fifth time this _week_!"

The other woman shushed her quickly, glancing down at the boy to make sure his blonde Mother didn't pull him from his slumber. "He's just a boy, Emma." Regina whispered to her, keeping her voice. Her blonde companion crossed her eyes.

"He's cockblocking us."

"I wasn't aware either of us had such appendages for that term to be true." Regina replied drily.

"Fine, twat swatting. It's still the same concept."

"I think you're putting too much thought into this."

"Think about it, Regina. Saturday and Monday he didn't come in here because we didn't try to have sex. We were too tired. Sunday, Tuesday, Wednesday, yesterday, and today, we've tried, but this boy comes knocking on the door as soon as we start making sounds." Emma whispered in a rush to her girlfriend. "I swear he waits until we're-"

"Okay," Regina interrupted with a skeptical raise of her brow. The motion had Emma stifling a groan. "Let's say that you're right about this, which I'm not saying you are, why?"

Emma flopped down. "I don't know, but I need to get laid soon or I'm going to explode."

"Please, stop with all the romance." Regina deadpanned. "No, really, it's too much."

/

"Hey, kid, can I talk to you for a second?"

The boy looked up from his homework and smiled at her. "Yeah, sure. I hate math anyway." He's eyes followed her as she took the chair closest to him and sat down with her elbows on her knees, her hands clasped together creating a bridge. "What's wrong?"

"Do you want me and your Mom together?" She asked, thinking it better to hit the point head on instead of beat around the bush.

He stared at her in shock, his mouth moving trying to form words, but no sound left him. Finally after a moment, the kid managed to stutter out, "W-what? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you keep interrupting me and your Mom when we're alone." She watched him calmly. "I know what you're doing, Henry. Your Mom still believes that you can't sleep or that you're getting nightmares, but we both know the truth." He averted his eyes from her gaze. "Do you want me and your Mom together, Henry?"

"No! I m-mean, yes, I do, I love you two together." He half smiled. "You're my Moms. It's just…before, I was your only priority. I was your everything and now…"

"You miss the attention."

He ducked his head and winced. "Does that make me a bad person?"

Emma chuckled, "No, that makes you a kid." She slid off her chair and knelt in front of him, not seeing Regina leaning in the doorway listening to them. "Henry, just because we love each other, doesn't mean we love you less. Sure, every once in a while we do grown up stuff-"

"Ew! No! I don't want to hear you talking about having," his voice dropped to a disgusted whisper, "_sex_!"

"Hey, if you're old enough to purposefully cockblock us, you're old enough to hear that your Mom and I have sex." She laughed as she rose her voice so he could hear her over his _lalalalalalalala_'s.

He pushed his chair back and ran from the room, yelling, "I'm too young to be scarred!"

Emma pushed herself up and smiled when she saw Regina watching her. "See? Told you." She slinked up next to her brunette lover and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. "So, whaddya say, want to pick up from where we left off last night?"


End file.
